Far Away
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: He loved her and she never knew it. Will a car accident make her realise she loves him too? TrishxAdam


**Far Away**

**Summary:** He loved her and she never knew it. Will a car accident make her realise she loves him too? TrishxAdam

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything in this story. But the idea was given to me by a fellow writer. **Trish and her many fine men** thanks alot :)

**A/N:** So this is just going to be a short story...kinda out of boredom but i'll try to make it work. Read and Review please.

**Chapter 1:**

The rain fell hard onto the window of the car. It wasn't a night when he should be driving. The roads were slippery and the rain covered the window. He hated driving in weather like this but he had to if he wanted to see his bestfriend before leaving town.

When he came to a redlight he stopped the car and fumbled with his coffee a bit. When the light turned green, he pressed down on the gas, he wasn't the only one though as he crossed the intersection the last thing he rememberd was being flipped over by an eighteen wheeler.

Elsewhere:

Trish Stratus layed out on her hotel bed. She listened to the rain as it hit the belcony outside. It was a cold rainy night and she had no plans to go out. Not in this weather anyway. Her best friend Adam Copeland was going to vist her anyway. But he would've been there by now. Trish picked up her cell phone and called Adam. No answer.

After thirty minutes of trying to call him Trish was scared to death. She was in panic mode as someone knocked on the door. She went and answered it. But it wasn't the person she expected.

"Trish you need to come with me." Shawn Michales said. He was stern and not a hint of happiness was on his face.

"Why? What happened?" Trish asked

"It's Adam."

Hospital:

Trish walked into the hospital with nothing but tears pouring down her face. Shawn trailed behind her.

"Hi we're looking for Adam Copeland." Shawn said to the young receptionist.

"Are you family?" She asked.

Shawn looked at Trish who nodded her head.

"Yeah i'm his uncle and this is my daughter." Shawn lied

"Ok just a minute." The girl said. She dialed a number. "Yes the family is here...ok." She looked at Shawn and Trish. "The doctor will be down here soon."

Shawn nodded and led Trish over to the chairs where she continued to cry.

"Shawn, this can't be happening." Trish said softly

"Trish..." before shawn could continue the doctor came by.

"Hi im doctor Stewart, you two must be the family of Mr.Copeland."

They both nodded. The doctor pulled a chair in front of them.

"Well the crash was pretty fatal. There is lots of internal and external bleeding. We're afraid that there is also blood in the skull now leading towards the brain. Im sorry to say but we are losing Adam as we speak. Theres nothing we can do. We give him about an hour to live." The doctor stated.

Trish brokedown in even more tears. Shawn grabbed her hand and looked at the doctor. "Can we still see him."

The doctor nodded and led them to his room. Shawn walked in first as Trish trailed behind.

"Shawn, I can't see his like this." Trish said

"Its ok you want to leave then?" He asked

"No, I actually want to stay." Trish said softly.

She walked over to the bed. Trish looked down at Adam with a soft expression. She pulled a chair up besides him and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at Trish.

"Trisha, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

Trish felt tears rolling down her face again.

"Trisha, don't cry, everything will be ok." Adam tried to reach up and wipe the tears from her face.

"Adam please dont say that. You know it's not going to be ok." Trish said

"I take it they told you about my life expectancy."

Trish nodded. Shawn walked over and looked down at Adam. "Shes still shaken from when i told her." Adam nodded slowly. "Can you call my family and tell them?" Adam asked. Shawn nodded and went out to the hall.

Adam turned his attention back to Trish. She frowned.

"No matter what happeneds, I want you to know that I have always loved you." Adam said in a soft raspy voice.

"But not just as a sister, for the longest time i hated seeing you date other guys. I've always wanted to be the one to hold you and caress you and tell you i'll always love you. But I never could." Adam grabbed her hand again. "So know as I lay here, lifeless, i'm telling you that I love you."

A small smile creeped upon Trish's face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Cause i never thought you felt the same way."

"But I always had. Adam I love you too, more than any toher guy i've dated."

Adam smiled a bit. Trish got down on her knees next to the bed. Adam pulled her in for a kiss never letting go of her hand.

"I love you Trish."

"I love you too Adam." Trish felt more tears falling from her face.

"When the times right, we'll be together. Untill then just know that I love you, and i'll be watching down on you." Adam closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep. Trish cried even more. She never let go of his hand.

Shawn walked in slowly. He ran a hand across Trish's back.

"He's gone Shawn." Trish sobbed

"He's in a better place now." Shawn reassured her. Trish nodded. "But he made a great exit out of here."

"How's that?" She asked

"But finally telling you, he loved you." Shawn helped Trish to her feet. He walked out letting Trish follow behind. She turned to look at him while walking out the door. She smiled.

"I love you." She said before flipping off the light and going home.

**A/N:** Ok so thats it...sorry its soo sad. Review!!


End file.
